


Five Times Fakir Fell in Love

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: From my pen - Princess Tutu Drabbles and Ficlets [4]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, M/M, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths





	

1\. He was five and Rachael was the prettiest woman he had ever met. He told Charon that when he grew up, he was going to marry her, and Charon had laughed, warm and kind and said that he hoped he was invited to the wedding.

2\. He's seven when he meets the Prince and he doesn't understand the way his chest aches at the same time that it feels free. Even when the Prince never smiles, Fakir feels happy just to be by his side.

3\. Ahiru IS an idiot and stupid and stubborn and Fakir often just misses the way his life used to be calm and certain before she stumbled her way into his life, both as a duck, as Tutu and as a girl.

And yet she feels so fragile in his arms, so tiny and precious that he wishes, oh how he wishes that he could be her knight.

4\. The Prince is everything that the stories promised and more: beloved liege and close friend and the first person he gave his heart too. Siegfried hugs him close when hey say goodbye, and when the Prince whispers an 'I love you as well', Fakir knows he doesn't have to say anything at all.

5\. Three years after the end, Fakir picks up his pen, Ahiru sleeping in her basket by the side of the bed.

Fakir doesn't try to write her as a human because the story never came to him and he is much more respectful of his gift than Drosselmeyer - or Autor - ever was. Instead he writes a simple, every day story: a boy and a girl that fell in love when they were young and foolish, who were broken apart for a while but since their love was true, they were reunited again, and there was no happily ever after, at least not in the true fashion of fairytales, but they remained together til the end of their lives.

Before he even puts his pen down, suddenly he hears a thud and there on the floor, on the broken remains of a basket, naked and older and surrounded by feathers, Ahiru looks at him, human once more, as startled as he feels.


End file.
